85 Chevy
by p.christina
Summary: Citali Presebre is your average girl with a car that can transform. The cars is a Femmbot and it’s name is Gilgi. Her car warns her that she holds the key to creating a new All Spark. Citali has a run in with Sam and the other Autobots and they have to he
1. The Day My Car Transformed

**Title:** '85 Chevy

**Rating:** G?

**Summary:** Citali Presebre is your average girl with a car that can transform. The cars is a Femmbot and it's name is Gilgi. Her car warns her that she holds the key to creating a new All Spark. Citali has a run in with Sam and the other Autobots and they have to help each other. I suck at summaries. Read and review. No flames please. I have enough negativity at home, so I don't need it here. THANK YOU!

**Pairings:** Sam x Citali, Bumblebee x Gilgi

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I do own Citali and Gilgi and their storyline. :D

_**Chapter One: **__The Day My Car Transformed_

Citali Presebre is your average seventeen year old. Gets good enough grades to please her parents. She's the youngest of three siblings all of which her parents are proud of, except her. Her favorite thing to do is cross country running. She's fairly skinny with light brown hair and blue eyes. She stands at five three and a half inches and wears glasses. When she turned seventeen, she bought her own car with the money she'd been saving since she was ten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a day like any other, except it was summer and the heat was unbearable. Citali woke up, sweat rushing down her head. Citali stripped off her bed sheets and grabbed her glasses. She went downstairs and grabbed a pastry off the plate on the kitchen table.

"Citali!" her father, Herald shouted from the couch.

Citali sighed and whipped her head around. "What?" she asked.

"You go to the grocer and get some milk, will ya?" Herald said lying back on the couch.

"What? Why can't Rob or Isolde do it?" Citali shouted.

"Cause you're the only one who owns a car in this family." Herald shouted back.

"Drunk." Citali mumbled underneath her breath before taking off in a huff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Citali picked the car keys out of her jeans pocket and adjusted her glasses. She made her way over to her '85 Chevy. The car was a jet purple and had a butterfly detail on the side of the car.

Before she could open the car door, the '85 Chevy started itself. It caught Citali off guard and she looked up, quickly, to make sure no one was hijacking her car. There was no one inside. The car's lights lit up and the car backed out of the driveway. Citali began walking toward her car with a fast pace. The car turned and sped off. Citali began jogging and then went into an all out sprint. The car sped towards a local junkyard and Citali followed. She opened the fence door and ran inside. She finally found her car, standing up before her eyes, a symbol beaming from it's "chest".

Citali stared in awe of what was happening. She lost her balance and hit the ground with a thud. The robot whipped it's entire body around and looked at the girl.

"Citali…" the robot spoke with a feminine voice.

"Holy crap." Citali stated simply, adjusting her glasses for a better view. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Gilgi." the robot said.


	2. Old Friends, New Friends

**Title:** '85 Chevy

**Rating:** G?

**Summary:** Citali Presebre (Ah-tah-zee-ah/Preh-she-bray) is your average girl with a car that can transform. The cars is a Femmbot and it's name is Gilgi. Her car warns her that she holds the key to creating a new All Spark. Citali has a run in with Sam and the other Autobots and they have to help each other. I suck at summaries. Read and review. No flames please. I have enough negativity at home, so I don't need it here. THANK YOU!

**Pairings:** Sam x Citali, Bumblebee x Gilgi

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I do own Citali and Gilgi and their storyline. :D

**Re-Cap: **Citali stared in awe of what was happening. She lost her balance and hit the ground with a thud. The robot whipped it's entire body around and looked at the girl.

"Citali…" the robot spoke with a feminine voice.

"Holy crap." Citali stated simply, adjusting her glasses for a better view. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Gilgi." the robot said.

_**Chapter Two:**__ Old friends, New Friends_

Citali backed up a little more before realizing her car was standing before her. Was she literally going out of her mind? Citali was completely confused and awe struck about everything that was happening.

"How is it that you're…that…me…you…" Citali's thoughts began racing causing her speaking skills to completely bomb.

The robot sat down and looked at Citali. "You want to know why I'm here?" she asked.

"YEAH!" Citali's arms flailed about her head.

"I am from the planet Cybertron." Gilgi started. "My planet was desecrated and I am one of only so many survivors. Before I came here, I received a message from Optimus Prime, the just leader of our planet. He said he was waiting here, for more survivors."

"Optima-who?" Citali questioned.

"Optimus Prime. The one and only true leader of Cybertron." Gilgi said.

"Okay. I am so not ready for this." Citali said. She stood up. "What was that light that you just made? How is it that your name is Gilgi?"

"You humans have lots of questions. That light that I made was a signal that is sent to other Autobots in order for us to assemble." Gilgi said. "I don't know why my name is Gilgi. I was exploring the World Wide Web when I came across the name."

"Assemble? You mean there's more of you?" Citali asked, now intrigued about an entire alien robot race.

"Yes. They should be here soon. In about a couple of seconds I presume. They have someone else. Someone who knows that they transform." Gilgi stated. "I have news for them. Something they'll want to know."

"Oh. My. God. This is so cool!" Ciatli smiled giddily.

Sounds of engines could be heard pulling closer and closer until four cars could be seen. Citali adjusted her glasses and watched as a boy around her age stepped out of a Camaro. Then all of the cars transformed into robots like Gilgi. They all stepped closer together. Huddled, even, and Citali got a closer look at the boy.

"Optimus." Gilgi spoke.

"Autazia." Optimus spoke to Gilgi.

"Not any more, Optimus. It's Gilgi now." Gilgi said.

As the robots began talking to one another and exchanging greetings, the two teenagers looked at one another.

"Who're you?" Citali asked bluntly.

"Sam. Sam Whitwicky." Sam introduced. He held out his hand to her.

"Citali Presebre." Citali shook his hand and smiled. "So your car's a Camaro?"

"Yup. His name's Bumblebee." Sam replied. He observed Gilgi for a moment. "And yours is a Chevy."

"1985 Chevy. She calls herself Gilgi." Citali looked up at Gilgi.

"Not like Jennifer Lopez in that movie right?" Sam joked.

"What?" Citali looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Nevermind." Sam rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The teens were cut from their conversation when Bumblebee bent down to observe them both. The other Autobots bent down as well.

"Sam." Optimus started. "The All Spark can be recreated."

Sam's eyes widened a little. "What?" he asked.

"Starscream's found a stray piece of the original All Spark." Optimus said.

"That's not good then." Sam shook his head.

"A couple weeks ago, we picked up a signal stating that Starscream has come back to Earth and we now know that he has that stray piece of the original All Spark." Optimus stated.

"What is going on now?" Citali asked.

Sam turned his attention toward Citali. "The All Spark is used for creating worlds and in the hands of evil, turn all of our technology into evil Decepticons." Sam explained quickly to her.

"And this guy, Starscream, he has it and he's planning to use it?" Citali asked.

"That's the idea." Sam said.

"Then why hasn't the entire world gone to hell then?" she turned her attention to Gilgi.

Gilgi turned her attention to Optimus. "He needs a pure life force to spill over the piece." Optimus explained.

"That's ridiculous. If Starscream wants to recreate the All Spark, why does he need a pure life force to do it? Why not just recreate it with more technology?" Citali questioned.

"The All Spark is more complicated than the simple technology on this planet." Gilgi stated. "A pure human life force is in some ways as complicated as the All Spark. Many of the elements and chemicals that make up the human body are as complicated as the All Sparks design."

Citali nodded. "So when you say pure do you mean like virgin?" Citali asked.

Sam coughed vigorously. The Autobots laughed full-heartedly. "No. Not like virgin. More like someone who is full of compassion, bravery, and strong sense of self." Optimus said.

"I see." Citali said. "So does that mean you have to protect humanity now?"

"I suppose so." Optimus smiled. "And now that we've found Gilgi, you can help humanity as well."

The Autobots then went toward a bigger area, leaving the teenagers.

"So where do you live?" Sam asked breaking the silence between them.

"Nine blocks from here." Citali said. "Where do you live?"

"Too many blocks from here. I probably couldn't count." Sam said. "Did you always know that Gilgi was an Autobot?"

Citali adjusted her glasses. "I found out today. Right before you came. I thought someone had hijacked my car." Citali laughed.

"Really?" Sam smiled. "That's how I found out Bumblebee was an Autobot." At that moment, Sam started thinking about Mikaela. How she was the one who'd found out as well. They had started going out for a couple of months after the battle. However, two weeks ago, she had broken it off, saying she couldn't deal with seeing robots anymore.

"You look like you're thinking about someone." Citali said looking at his face. "It's written all over your face."

"I'm that readable?" Sam asked.

"It's…about…" Citali studied his face. "About a girl…am I right?"

"Yup." Sam replied. "I'm slowly getting over her though."

"Did she know about…" Citali gestured toward the Autobots.

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

Citali could feel his sadness. "You know, if you ever want to…" Her sentence was cut off as her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. An angry man's voice was heard over the phone. "Okay! Fine! Fine!" she shouted angrily. Citali shut her phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"My dad." Citali said. "Gilgi! It's time to go! My dad's wondering where I am!"

Gilgi walked back to Citali. The other Autobots followed.

"Can I—we come?" Sam asked Citali.

Citali looked at all the other Autobots. "I guess I could sneak you guys. My mom and dad wouldn't exactly care who I bring home." Citali smiled.

The Autobots transformed back into their car forms and Citali climbed into her '85 Chevy, while Sam climbed into his Camaro. They drove off, Citali and Gilgi leading the group back to Citali's home.


	3. Attacks and Destroyed Houses

**Title:** '85 Chevy

**Rating:** G?

**Summary:** Citali Presebre is your average girl with a car that can transform. The cars is a Femmbot and it's name is Gilgi. Her car warns her that she holds the key to creating a new All Spark. Citali has a run in with Sam and the other Autobots and they have to help each other. I suck at summaries. Read and review. No flames please. I have enough negativity at home, so I don't need it here. THANK YOU!

**Pairings:** Sam x Citali, Bumblebee x Gilgi

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I do own Citali and Gilgi and their storyline. :D

**Recap:** "Can I—we come?" Sam asked Citali.

Citali looked at all the other Autobots. "I guess I could sneak you guys. My mom and dad wouldn't exactly care who I bring home." Citali smiled.

The Autobots transformed back into their car forms and Citali climbed into her '85 Chevy, while Sam climbed into his Camaro. They drove off, Citali and Gilgi leading the group back to Citali's home.

_**Chapter Three:**__ Attacks and Destroyed Houses_

It wasn't a long ride. It was nine blocks. Walking? Seemed like it'd take forever. Driving? Seemed like a breeze. The entire gang pulled up onto the white cement sidewalk that lead to a two story home. Citali's home had a sort of blood red-faded tile roof and everything else was a classic white.

Citali and Sam got out of their cars. Then Citali turned back to the robots. "You guys have to stay here, alright? I should convince my dad I'm going to stay at a friend's house in at least five minutes." Citali explained.

Citali and Sam walked up the stairs and onto the porch, where Citali opened the screen door. A loud thump could be heard coming from the living room. Citali turned in the living room to see her father's drinking glass crushed, on the floor, with shards of glass still stuck in the wall.

"Dad?" Citali asked, just a little concerned. Her father had a bit of a drinking problem, but Citali had ignored it until now. She walked over slowly to Herald. Sam followed a little hesitantly.

"Where's the goddamn milk girl?!" he shouted to her, yanking the sleeve of her shirt so she was face level with him.

Citali could smell the alcohol mixed with her father's breath. It smelled horrible. "I'll get it, okay?" Citali said.

"I sent you over an hour ago to go and get it and you come back with what?" Herald looked around and noticed Sam. "With this kid?" Herald pushed his daughter backwards. He adjusted himself on the couch and fell asleep.

Sam walked over to Citali. "You okay?" he asked, offering her a hand.

"Fine." She smiled, adjusting her glasses, so that the glare hid her almost watery eyes. Citali got up and walked over to the kitchen and wrote a note and then pasted it on the fridge.

Citali then ran upstairs and got her things ready. Sam followed her. Citali shoveled a tank and another jeans, plus her bra and underwear into a backpack. She began walking out of the room, but noticed Sam wasn't following her. She went back and grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon, or he'll get up." Citali said, almost dragging him out of the room.

"Your dad'll get up?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And it's possible he's got a broken beer bottle with him." Citali rolled her eyes.

By the time they were downstairs, Citali's father was gone and the heard a yell from outside.

"Crap." They both said in unison, running for the screen door. Once outside, they saw Herald backing up and shaking as the Autobots transformed out of their car forms.

"Sam! Citali! We have to get out of here." Bumblebee said.

"Why?" asked Citali nervous about the answer.

"Starscream's found us. He's pinpointing our location and he's pretty much about to come and destroy your house." Gilgi said.

Then came a weird "screeing" noise from the sky. "IT'S STARSCREAM!" Optimus shouted. Another robot came down, straight for Citali's house. He landed, crashing through the roof and destroyed the entire structure. Citali's father's eyes widened. Herald screamed and ran away.

"So much for my brave father!" Citali rolled her eyes.

The Autobots began fighting Starscream. Starscream shot a canon beam headed for Citali. Sam rushed over to her, and tackled her down, so that they were out of the beam's reach.

"Thanks." Citali said to Sam.

"Your welcome." Sam replied. Their faces were inches apart and bodies pressed together.

"Um…Sam? Could you get off me now?" Citali asked.

Embarrassed, Sam got up and helped Citali up as well. "S-sorry." He apologized.

Citali laughed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." She smiled.

The Autobots, however, were still in the heat of battle. Canon beams were shot, punches were thrown and kicks were…kicked. Starscream couldn't take any more of the crap that the Autobots were throwing him, so when he got the chance, he took off as a jet saying "I'll be back! And I won't be alone!"

Gilgi, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet all settled back into their car forms. "Now what?" Bumblebee asked Sam from the radio.

"Well, Citali can't exactly go back to her home, because it's destroyed." Sam said.

Citali nodded. "So, I'll be staying at Sam's house." She said plainly.

"WHAT?" Sam shouted. His face turned a bit crimson, but faded back to it's normal color.

"Well, I can't exactly go to my home, but you have a home. I'm sure your parents won't mind." Citali said.

Sam pictured what his family would be like when he took Citali home. She wasn't certainly as "gorgeous", as his mom had put it, as Mikaela, but she wasn't bad looking either. There would be a ton of chaos, but if it meant Citali had a place to stay, then Sam supposed it was fine.

"Fine. But, to warn you, it might be chaotic." Sam warned.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Citali joked. "Hold on for a moment though. If I'm staying with Sam, where'll you all stay?" she motioned toward Optimus, Ratchet, Gilgi, and Ironhide.

"Well, Gilgi would have to stay with you." Optimus said. "The rest of us will stay at the junkyard near Sam's house."

"Alright." Citali turned to Gilgi, who had gotten back into her car form. She climbed in the driver's seat and Sam did the same with Bumblebee. They drove off, again, leaving the wreck of a house behind them.


	4. Parents and Sleeping Over

**Title:** '85 Chevy

**Rating:** G?

**Summary:** Citali Presebre is your average girl with a car that can transform. The cars is a Femmbot and it's name is Gilgi. Her car warns her that she holds the key to creating a new All Spark. Citali has a run in with Sam and the other Autobots and they have to help each other. I suck at summaries. Read and review. No flames please. I have enough negativity at home, so I don't need it here. THANK YOU!

**Pairings:** Sam x Citali, Bumblebee x Gilgi

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I do own Citali and Gilgi and their storyline. :D

**Recap:** "Well, Gilgi would have to stay with you." Optimus said. "The rest of us will stay at the junkyard near Sam's house."

"Alright." Citali turned to Gilgi, who had gotten back into her car form. She climbed in the driver's seat and Sam did the same with Bumblebee. They drove off, again, leaving the wreck of a house behind them.

_**Chapter Four: **__Parents and Sleeping Over_

Sam's house was nonetheless extraordinary to Citali. It was bigger than hers. Not to mention Sam's parents redid the yard and got a new fountain.

"This is place is amazing." Citali exclaimed, getting out of her car.

"Like it? Really?" Sam asked. "Credit goes to my parents."

Citali began to walk. Sam turned. "Don't step on the grass. My dad gets irritated with footprints on his grass." Sam explained.

"Okay?" Citali laughed and followed Sam into his house.

Upon entering the house, Citali's left leg was attacked by Mojo. "Ah! Sam!" Citali screamed.

A woman with red hair and one of those Stepford wives outfits came out of the living room. "Bad Mojo!" Judy Whitwicky took the dog off Citali's leg. Sam re-entered the kitchen to find his mother, followed by his father, staring at Citali.

"Sam?" Ron Whitwicky looked at him. "Who's this?"

"I'm a friend of Sam's." Citali smiled at them both. "I'm Citali Presebre."

"You're beautiful!" Sam's mother smiled examining Citali's light brown highlighted hair. Citali was a little embarrassed.

"Nice job, yet again son." His father laughed, knocking fists with Sam.

"You don't mind if I stay over do you?" Citali asked.

"Not at all." Judy said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No. I'm okay. Thank you, though." Citali politely declined the offer.

"Are you sure you don't want any…" Judy pressed the matter further, but was cut off by Sam.

"Actually, mom, we're gonna go up to my room." Sam said, pulling Citali by the wrist out of the kitchen.

"No locked doors, Sam." Ron joked to his son.

Embarrassed even further, Sam dragged Citali up the stairs to his room.

"Your mom seems very…nice." Citali said, fiddling with her hair.

"Yeah." Sam said. There was a silence between them. Then a voice shouted from downstairs.

"Sam! Your father and I are going to dinner with the Lamburgs." Judy shouted.

"Alright, mom!" Sam shouted back.

After the parents had left, Bumblebee, Gilgi, Sam, and Citali went to find a bite to eat. Sam and Citali told Gilgi and Bumblebee to meet them back at the diner in an hour. They order burgers and started talking about where they went to school.

"No way! Really? I go to the same school as you." Sam said.

"You know we had homeroom together right?" Citali laughed.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention I saw you every time when I passed to go to Calculus." Citali laughed.

"Man. I must've been totally caught up." Sam laughed.

Citali looked outside. Bumblebee and Gilgi were outside waiting.

"We'd better go." Citali suggested. Sam got up from the table and the waitress came by, collecting the tip and the check.

By the time they got home, both of them were in serious need of showers. Sam went first and then Citali. She still had the backpack she'd brought from her broken home. She dug out her clothes and left her phone on top of the backpack.

Citali locked the bathroom door and turned the water on. She peeled the clothes off her skin and dropped them to the floor. Then she laid her glasses on the new clothes. She stepped into the bath tub and pulled the end of the faucet down, letting the water shower down.

After washing her hair and body, she stepped out and realized she had completely forgot a towel.

"Shit." Citali cursed. Sam and herself were the only ones in the house. Suddenly, she felt over exposed. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Citali peeked out of the door. "Sam!" she yelled.

Sam came rushing over to the bathroom, wondering what was up. He saw Citali's wet hair and part of her bare arm and collarbone sticking out. Sam turned for a moment, hands over his eyes and sighed.

"I forgot to get a towel…" Citali sighed.

Sam rushed over to a closet and grabbed a beige towel and rushed back to the bathroom and handed it to her.

"Sorry." Citali apologized and closed the door.

"It's fine." Sam said and walked back into the hallway. He slumped down against a wall. He remembered the only time he'd seen that much skin was the time he popped the hood for Mikaela when he drove her home. Sam rubbed his head and got up, walking back to his room.

Half an hour later, Judy and Ron Whitwicky were home. They tiptoed upstairs and saw Sam and Citali asleep in Sam's bed, a wall of pillows between the both of them. Ron Whitwicky closed the door.

"As it should be." He whispered to his wife, before heading off to sleep himself.


End file.
